Conventionally, in a case where a system that receives a radio broadcast wave is mounted on a vehicle, such a system may receive, for example, a noise signal that is caused by a switching process that is executed at a time of power conversion of a battery of the vehicle. Accordingly, a conventional system reduces an output intensity for a peak frequency with a highest intensity among frequency components that are included in a received signal, so that a noise signal is reduced.
However, a conventional technique merely reduces a noise signal at a peak frequency with a highest intensity. Therefore, for example, in a case where a plurality of noise signals are included in a received signal, there is a possibility that such noise signals are not completely reduced and a noise signal remains in the received signal.